It is known to perform a carwash procedure by means of a spray arm capable of moving relative to a vehicle while dispensing various fluids in a programmed fashion; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Re 40,463 reissued Aug. 26, 2008 and assigned to Belanger, Inc. of Northville, Mich. That reissued patent describes both single arm and multiple arm systems. In both forms, three degrees of motion; i.e., longitudinal displacement, lateral displacement and rotation.
As used herein, the terms “car” and “vehicle” are used interchangeably to refer to all types of vehicles including passenger cars, SUVs, trucks, busses, etc. The terms “carwash” and “laundering” are used generically to refer to vehicle treatment procedures which may include simple wash sequences or more complex, multiple functions such as pre-soak, wash, rinse, rustproof, wax, and air-dry.